Detrás de la nariz
by Shirabe Tsuki Yoru
Summary: … ¿Detrás de la nariz? ¿Qué hay? Hana Inuzuka, más de la mujer del tatuaje de la flor y la forma en que vive su día a día.
1. Desayunos

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no son de mi creación, sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Debo admitir que siendo este mi primer fic me siento algo nerviosa, si bueno realmente tenia ganas de escribir sobre esta chica tan genial aunque no es el centro de la serie si me refiero a Hana Inuzuka.

Esta será una serie de drables (porque no puedo escribir más largo! XD) espero que les guste!

* * *

**Detrás de la Nariz**

**Desayunos**

Un nuevo día de trabajo.

Realmente no le fastidiaba la idea, era lo que más le gustaba de su vida después de su familia con la que todos los días se daba la oportunidad de bajar a desayunar porque sabía que cada día corría el riesgo de no volver a verlas.

Al bajar las escaleras encontró a su madre sirviendo sus desayunos a pesar de que el día anterior había partido en una misión, y al pequeño desastroso que se alistaba para partir a su entrenamiento. Quizás ese momento de la mañana era él único que podrían compartir los tres juntos, por cuestiones de horarios.

Su madre era su ejemplo a seguir como mujer porque sabía que estar a cargo de una familia no era algo fácil, y menos si se trabaja y este trabajo consiste en misiones peligrosas. Igualmente su pequeño hermano, quien había madurado mucho en los últimos años, todo esto debido a la convivencia con su equipo. En ocasiones parecía más su segunda madre que su hermana, en otras su amiga, sí, raramente actuaban como hermanos pero ella sabía muy bien que siempre estaría con él, eso era ella la nariz de la casa, la que siempre estaría atenta a cualquier señal de mal olor, es decir problemas.

Miró los platos servidos, vegetales encurtidos con una porción de arroz y sonrió recordando aquella guerra de comida que había surgido en cierta mañana hacía ya algunos años. Realmente no había habido una buena razón para empezarla, simplemente Kiba lanzó un pedazo de verdura cocida directo a la nariz de Hana, ella de momento lo ignoró, solo era un niño inmaduro. Kiba arrojó otra, una más y otra. Ella discretamente y planeando no llamar la atención de su madre que estaba en la cocina, le devolvió la jugada con arroz, ya que se había terminado sus verduras. El pequeño ensanchó una sonrisa socarrona y, ¡oh vaya!, una silenciosa guerra de comida se desató en el pequeño desayunador hasta que de un momento a otro un trozo de zanahoria perdida llegó hasta el chaleco de su madre que llegaba para servir un poco de sopa miso… se hizo el silencio…

Tsume miró a uno y a otro con el seño levemente fruncido y con el trozo de vegetal en la mano, y así sin aviso se lo arrojó a Kiba para después reírse abiertamente. Continuó la guerra, ¡ah! fue tan divertido que aún Hana al recordarlo se volvía a reír como en ese momento… aunque una vez que las municiones se acabaron su madre los hizo limpiar todo aquello que se hubiera manchado.

En ocasiones como esa, la hermana mayor dejaba su madurez para poder jugar con su pequeño hermano, anécdotas había demasiadas para recordar, ninguna la había olvidado ni por mala que hubiera sido, cada ocasión juntos lo aprovechan al máximo siempre terminaba en juego.

Sintió la mirada curiosa de su ahora adolescente hermano y tomó su lugar frente a él. Con los palillos tomó una zanahoria cocida y sonrió maliciosamente… su hermano pareció leerle las intenciones… iría a entrenar sin desayunar.

* * *

Pues, aqui entre nos, les agradeceré algún comentario, no es divertido que lean y se vayan ¬¬, porque asi no sé si lo hago bien o mal XD


	2. Médium

Bueno, reconozco que me tarde demasiado en empezar este segundo capitulo pero es que tenía la idea pero no como desarrollar, así que bueno también voy a aclarar que parte de este capitulo me llego la iluminación por Ollivander de Harry Potter el señor que hacia varitas mágicas y seleccionaba a los dueños.

* * *

**MÉDIUM**

Aún era muy temprano, casi no habían nadie en la calle, se dirigía a su trabajo acompañada de sus canes, justo enfrente de local alguien ya la esperaba, al acercarse noto que era una niña, quien en sus brazos llevaba a un cachorro.

—Buenos días, pequeña. ¿Se puede saber que puedo hacer por ti tan temprano?—

—Es que yo, bueno es mi perrita, el bueno, se llama Rinka, y es que ella…anoche…anoche no pudo dormir se la paso chillando y no ha dormido no sé que pueda tener y realmente me preocupa…—

—Bueno pasemos a revisarla ¿quieres? —

Hana la condujo hasta el mostrador, coloco a la cachorrita en la barra y comenzó a examinarla cuando notó que se trataba de una picadura de pulga, coloco un ungüento sobre la misma y acto seguido le dijo a la dueña que solo necesitaba usar un shampoo anti-pulgas. Cuando la niña estaba dispuesta a pagar con un montón de monedas, que se veía que era toda la fortuna que una niña de 7 años podía tener, Hana le indico que no era necesario el pago, que era su recompensa por ser una excelente dueña y buscar el bienestar de su mascota, eso por no querer decirle que solo se trataba de un insignificante piquete. Feliz salió con su perrita en brazos dando saltos de felicidad al saber que su amiga peluda se encontraba bien.

Hana la vio como partía y se recordó a si misma cuando recibió a sus tres compañeros de toda la vida, dedicada a cuidarlos. Aquella mañana un 13 de Abril su madre la levanto muy temprano y simplemente le dijo que la siguiera la llevo a donde estaba la camada recién nacida tres cachorros color ceniza, tres bolas de pelos color grisas aseos, allí se encontraban sus futuros compañeros y amigos, fue de los días mas felices de su vida, por fin era una Inuzuka…

Después de atender a la niña se dedico a lo que hacia todos los días; entrenar a los cachorros. Para hacerlo los separaba en dos grupos; los que serian perros para civiles, y los que podrían ser perros ninjas.

Se dice que "podrían" debido a que si el cachorro no es adoptado en los primeros 4 meses es mejor que se haga civil a razón de que tiene que formar un estrecho vinculo con su amo por que no solo serán amigos si no que también compañeros de batalla, como ella y sus Haimaru Sankyodai

Hana perdida en sus recuerdos abrió como de ya le era costumbre, estaba cambiando el agua de los perros la vio claramente caer de la llave a la vasija y al ver aquel líquido se vio a ella varios años atrás estaba jugando con la manguera del jardín pero uno de sus cachorros se metió a la casa con todo y manguera, ¡vaya que aunque Hana corrió para detenerlo!, terminaron jugando los cuatro dentro de la casa. La cosa cambió cuando Tsume entró y vio su sala, sus cojines mojados y tirados ¡Oh no!

―¡Hana!―

La pequeña chica de 9 años salió empapada de la cocina después de haber pasado por toda la casa junto con sus canes escurriendo el líquido vital, con la cabeza baja sabiendo que lo que seguía no sería nada bueno… un tremendo regaño…

Hana había compartido tanto con sus Haimaru Sankyodai que a todos los cachorros que comenzaba a entrenar les deseaba la misma suerte con sus dueños, sabía que cada uno estaba destinado a algo especial, a si que cuando un nuevo cliente se aparecía en la clínica ella se encargaba de entregarle al cachorro indicado, en parte aceptaba que esa era una de sus funciones mas importantes. Cada uno era único, especial y eran hechos para algo grande ella presentía cual era su destino, ninja o civil, y tan buena era escogiendo a sus dueños que nunca dejó a un cachorro sin tal, es más siempre hacia lo posible por que la persona se viera interesada, eso era ella la médium entre dos futuros amigos…

* * *

A si yo lo se muy poco texto para tanto que he tardado pero es que fue muy complicado ordenar ideas insito a si si ya tengo el proximo creo que ese si vendra mas pronto y ya saben se aceptan criticas , comentarios, y sugerencias . Saludos XD


	3. Colmillo

Hola todos de nuevo, a si perdon me tarde demasiado en subir este capitulo, pero todo se debe a falta de tiempo mas que nada, la escuela y cosas asi, pues bueno este cap me gusto mucho mas que nada por que me ayudo a insirarme para otro fic.

**

* * *

**

**Colmillo**

Ya casi daba la hora del almuerzo, todo iba normal, estaba por abandonar la clínica para salir por algo de comer cuando terminó de sacar la llave del cerrojo y a sus espaldas se encontraba un chico que la pasaba en estatura acompañado de un perro de enorme tamaño, sí ahí estaba su hermano, a Hana le sorprendió mucho el verlo ahí, nunca la iba a visitar a esas horas, normalmente estaría en entrenamiento. Este le explico que partiría de misión y que esta duraría algunos días así que decidió pasar por ella e ir a algún lado, Kiba escogió Ichikaru Ramen.

De camino hacia el restaurante Hana le miraba, ya no era tan pequeño ahora era un chico que muchas chicas perseguían, y eso en ocasiones le dejaba de parecer gracioso.

Cuando él le comento que la misión era de tipo C sintió que un escalofrió le recorría todo su cuerpo, sabía que ese tipo de misiones algún día las iba a llevar acabo pero ¿tan pronto?, no hacía mucho ya la vez en que el chiquillo se extravió, la angustia que sufrieron su madre y ella en aquél día…

Habían pasado ya dos horas después de la salida de la academia y no había rastro del menor de los Inuzuka, ni un momento más espero Tsume para salir en busca de él, lo mismo hizo ella, usando todos sus sentidos para localizarlo no había rastro de él, cuando llegó la noche volvió a la casa con la esperanza de que su madre lo hubiera traído de vuelta, pero solo encontró una nota: _aún nada_.

A pesar de que no le gustaba mostrar algún sentimiento de debilidad comenzó a llorar, no sabía donde más buscar toda la aldea había sido registrada ya, no podía ser que se hubiera salido de los límites, escuchó que alguien entraba, al levantar la mirada lo vio pasar detrás de su madre, corrió a abrazarlo, realmente Kiba no esperaba esta muestra de cariño, que le duró poco porque casi enseguida fue abofeteado

Preguntó a su madre en dónde había estado, Kiba contestó que Akamaru y él querían probar sus habilidades de caza y fueron al bosque, el tiempo se les paso tan rápido que cuando se oscureció solo se refugiaron debajo de un árbol donde fue hallado por su madre…

Kiba le estaba comentado algunas cosas pero al parecer Hana se encontraba perdida en el tiempo, o solo este avanzo demasiado rápido, llegaron al lugar, entraron y ahí se encontraba gente conocida para ambos, en especial un chico castaño que miraba los recién llegados, a Kiba con cierto recelo aún por lo causado en la primera cita con Hana, y a ella con "cara de borrego enamorado" lo cual no le agradaba nada al joven Inuzuka, quien el aclaro que venia a almorzar con ella solamente sin invitados, Hana soltó una risa tonta y caminaron hacia un par de lugares vacíos.

Mientras esperaban su orden, platicaban amenamente, cosas alegres, por que a pesar de lo que sucedería después, estaban dispuestos a pasar un buen rato, tal vez no podrían hacer una guerra de comida ya que se hallaban en un restaurante y por que en la mañana ya la habían ejecutado. Hana le comento sobre los recuerdos que habían surgido en el transcurso del día.

― ¡Hasta pareces mujer! ― comentó él soltando una risa escandalosa

― Baka, obvio que soy mujer, pero recordar de vez en cuando no es malo ―

― ¡Pero es tan sentimental!, que hasta parece que alguien se murió o que alguien vendrá…

* * *

Vamos que sera ¿muerte o la llegada de alguien?

ñ_ñ


	4. Inquietud

Que curioso yo misma me sorprendo de lo lento que acomodo mis ideas, bueno creo que es este y otro capitulo mas y por finse cierra, solo debo aclarar que aqui esta mas bien desde la perspectiva de Kiba, bueno creo que sin mas, espero que les guste

**Inquietud**

Sinceramente aun no era una relación encaminada al matrimonio propiamente, a pesar de que estaban en la edad adecuada, de hecho solo faltaba que pensaran en la idea ya que en verdad se gustaban demasiado. El maestro del senbon y la veterinaria Inuzuka, algunos al principio no entendían que le había visto, tampoco el como la logro conquistar o cuando menos qué le había visto, pero ahora tras mas de medio año todos lo debían haber asimilado, todos excepto una persona en particular, alguien demasiado celoso pero consciente de la felicidad de su hermana, la misma que… ¿estaba en el baño vomitando?

Justo cuando Ayame traía la orden Hana sintió la necesidad de escurrirse al baño ¿enferma? No se le notaba ¿asco al platillo? Imposible era su favorito: Ie-kei ramen**.**

Se le vio salir tranquilamente del cuarto de baño fingiendo una sonrisa y cuanto por fin llego a la mesa, su acompañante le pregunto si todo estaba bien, ella aclaro que solo se había mareado y que no era nada grave,

Mientras comían la joven Inuzuka cruzaba miradas con un el chico al otro lado de su mesa, comentarios sin sentido y sonrisas tontas, simplemente Kiba no lo entendía aun no era un experto en esto del romance pero lo que menos entendía en ese momento era por que su hermana había ya consumido tres platos de ramen y lo mas curioso ahora tenia tantas ganas de "dangos" simplemente no lo entendía, ella no los podía ver ni en pintura y ahora estaba alegando que comería mas de un caja completa y que estaba salivando.

Terminada la comida salieron por los dichosos dulces sin antes ser interceptados por Genma, quien solo pidiendo un momento le pregunto si podría ir a buscarla después, arreglada la cita partieron los dos hermanos.

Cuando entraron a la dulcería, Hana comenzó a comportarse como una niña pequeña pidiendo dulces de todo tipo, claro sin olvidarse por supuesto de una buena dotación de Dangos. Todo era tan extraño ese día, definitivamente esa no era su hermana, desde el desayuno estaba rara, vamos, ella nunca en sus cinco sentidos habría iniciado una guerra en el desayuno, menos a la edad que tenia, tampoco era de recordar y perderse en lo profundo de su mente, ni menos de comer más que él, ¿entonces que sucedía?

El plan era perfecto simplemente la iría a dejar a su trabajo y después buscaría a ese mal nacido para preguntarle que demonios le había hecho a su hermana, si estaba mas que seguro que estos comportamientos raros eran culpa de ese jounin.

El único problema ahora, es que la chica Inuzuka no parecía muy de acuerdo con que se despidieran en ese momento, ya que le había dicho que partiría de misión hasta mas tarde… esta bien, el plan ya no era perfecto.

Hana lo dejo ir solo una hora antes de que tuviera que partir y ahora es que si buscaba al chico del Senbon no tardaría solo una hora en encontrarlo y sacar información, y por lo mismo ambos llegarían tarde, entonces Hana sospecharía y ¡ha! ¡demonios! tendría que ser después de la misión, y eso lo dejaba con demasiada inquietud

* * *

Am estoy editando el capitulo pasado asi que lo reemplazare peor no cambiara mucho solo son errores de redaccion que algunos de ustedes q ue leyeron me notificaron bueno espero comentarios!

* * *


	5. Revelación

****Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no son de mi creación, sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Años sin estar aquí, literal, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, y se que mi principal talento no es ser escritora, pero me gusta hacerlo y espero que a alguien le guste el trabajo jeje :D

* * *

**Revelación**

Faltaba media hora para la cita, pero Hana no era una chica que tardara cuatro horas en arreglarse, además, de que solo irían a caminar así que cambió su gran chaqueta por algo menos holgado. Tsume solo cocinaba para una persona, sin embargo, ya había pasado medio hora de retraso, solo veía a su hija caminar de un lado a otro en la sala, subía y bajaba, como madre presentía lo que ocurriría salió de compras, tardo solo 20 minutos pero Hana seguía allí por eso mismo regreso con helado y una botella, sería noche de chicas. Aunque Hana lo negara, su cita no llegaría, ya pasaban de las diez cuando su madre comenzó a relatar del día en que fue abandonada, esto debido a los tragos se sake que ya había ingerido;

—Te juro que la mañana siguiente yo esperaba que regresara, solo creí que era una misión de emergencia, de la cual no podía ser informada… y así lo espere muchos años mas— silencio incomodo en que la madre miraba a su hija que solo veía la puerta, cuando Hana noto la mirada volteo ya con sus ojos llorosos, Tsume sonrió cariñosamente, algo que no era común, y le dio la indicación de que se sentara a su lado. Hana obedeció y después decidió colocar su cabeza en las piernas de su madre y mientras esta le acariciaba paso la noche sin mas comentarios.

Llegada la madrugada Tsume la cargo aunque ya no era tan fácil como cuando era pequeña logro llevarla a su recamara, la recostó, y arropo.

—Pero no te deseo la misma suerte, créeme Genma no puede ser como tu padre…— susurro y cerro la puerta.

Hana ya no dormía y la escucho, se apretó mas a su almohada y sollozo.

Esa misma tarde…

—Genma has visto que tu chica ha ido al baño de emergencia?. —

—Para mi que algo pasa ahí. — sonrisas burlonas se escucharon en toda la mesa.

—Achike! No sabes de lo que hablas, trabaja todo el día podría solo estar cansada— El chico de cabello castaño se levanto azotando sus manos sobre la mesa.

El momento incomodo pasó, sin embargo, Genma se retiro del lugar primero caminando despacio pero pensativo su cara no reflejaba tranquilidad, a lo lejos vio a una chica de kimono azul, cabello negro, la cual salió deprisa en dirección a la oficina de la hokage, pero Genma la intercepto antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho.

—Necesito hablar contigo, y de verdad es urgente.—

—Yo aun tengo papeleo que entregar— menciono con un tono que daba a entender lo molesta que estaba del "secuestro" efectuado hacia su persona.

—Esta bien, solo quiero saber una cosa, y es ¿cómo te das cuenta de que estas embarazada? Es decir, ¿cómo una mujer se da cuenta? — y sin siquiera dejar que Shizune comprendiera la situación continuo hablando, recitando todas las preguntas que se le habían ocurrido en su caminata, cuando tuvo sus respuestas solo se fue sin dar gracias siquiera. Fue hilando los últimos hechos, y cada vez su cabeza daba mas vueltas aunque el mismo quisiera convencerte que no debía suponer antes de preguntar, en este estado en el que solo se encontraba conversando con el mismo inconsciente se dirigió al bosque donde corrió mas rápido a cada instante y termino trepando arboles hasta que llovió.

Recargándose en un árbol, sentado sobre una rama vio la luna salir y fue la intensa lluvia la que lo acompaño en su estado zombi mientras el satélite blanco se reflejaba en sus ojos…

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Los comentarios son bien recibidos :P


End file.
